Something unexpected Really
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: Wade Barrett and Sheamus have a night together after getting drunk. Something happens to Wade which he wouldn't expect to happen. How will people react when they know? Wade Barrett/Sheamus One shot MxM


**A/N: Hey everyone. I am here with another requested fanfic. This one is requested by a guest reviewer called MommaBarrett who commented a request on 'Nexus or love'. Now I would have made it into a full fanfic, but the best I could do is a one shot because I couldn't think of a way to make many chapters into it so it's just a one shot so I hope none of you mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As of late, WWE Superstar Wade Barrett hasn't been feeling like himself. He's mainly nauseous, needing to pee and he just feels awful. He hasn't been the same since the time he and fellow WWE Superstar Sheamus got drunk at the bar, went up to their room and had manly gay sex whilst drunk.

About two months ago. It was just after a house show and Wade and Sheamus were at the hotel bar having some drinks. Drew Mcintyre was there but he only wanted a pint of beer and then he went to his hotel room. While Wade and Sheamus stayed, they only had a few pints more than they actually should and both men got drunk. They both went to Sheamus' room and eventually there was cock sucking, dicks up the butt holes and just madness.

Now it's about 7 weeks later and Wade decided to go to a hospital about why he's as sick as a woman at the beginning of pregnancy. The 6'7 Preston born superstar was waiting for his turn until his name was called.

"Wade Barrett?" A nurse called.

Wade got up from his seat and followed the nurse into a room where he saw a doctor in the room that can check on him.

"Good day Mr Barrett." said the doctor. "How can I help?"

"Well, for a while I haven't been myself. I'm mostly throwing up, needing the toilet and I just feel really sick." Wade explained.

"Ah, that's alright. Just lie down on the bed and we'll see what's wrong."

Wade did exactly what he was told to do. The doctor tried everything she could to see the problem. Of course Wade felt weird that a woman that he barely even knew was actually doing this but he decided to let her do her job because he wants to know the problem and know the problem now.

"Alright Mr Barrett. It appears that you are withchild." said the doctor.

"Excuse me?" was how Wade responded.

"Apparently you're experiencing male pregnancy. Of course it does happen with some men, but most who were once women of course. Have you ever been a woman before?"

"I would remember if I was. My mother told me she only had two boys so I don't know how this could be happening."

"Do you want me to get rid of the fetus for you?"

".. I'll think about it and let you know when I can."

Wade got ready to leave and then he left the hospital feeling scared and embarrased about being the first ever pregnant WWE superstar known.

***The next evening***

Everyone is back to work for Raw. Wade is still embarrased as ever about being a pregnant man. He actually hoped to have a one night stand with one of the Divas and they get pregnant but instead his own friend Sheamus impregnated him. Luckily Wade isn't scheduled for a match, not since he started that Bad News Barrett character so he hopes to be okay for now. Right now the tall Englishman is pacing back and forth talking to himself about the whole problem.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Wade asked himself. "Me? A pregnant man? How can this be? Obvious Sheamus is the father, but how the fuck can I be a bloody mother? Sure, Mum and Dad will be pleased I'm expecting a baby and I'm the one carrying it. They'll be real happy."

While Wade was pacing back and forth talking to himself, Total Divas stars Eva Marie and The Bella Twins were just around a corner and they listened into everything the tall Englishman said.

"Wade Barrett is pregnant?" Nikki Bella asked.

"Okay, that man is a freak." said Eva Marie.

"Actually, it is possible if Wade was once a woman before and all that." said Brie Bella.

"New flash Brie: I don't think Wade was ever a woman. He wouldn't be as sexy as a real woman and one thing for sure is he isn't as sexy as a real man."

"Well, there is a new baby coming and it wouldn't be fair for Wade to keep it quiet."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Brie?" Nikki asked.

"I'm thinking she's thinking we tell everyone." said Eva.

"That's right." said Brie.

The Bellas and Eva went around the everyone letting them all know about Wade's pregnancy. Well, not everyone since they couldn't find Sheamus anywhere and they knew he left the arena early due to something important that can't be something to miss.

***Later***

Wade was walking around backstage with his gavel in his hand. Apparently all day he's been getting comments from other Superstars and Divas calling him a freak. He had no idea why so he decided to ignore them. All of a sudden, Triple H, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon approach him and Wade honestly thought he was in trouble for something.

"Hey Mr Barrett." said Vince.

"Is there something you need sir?" Wade asked. "It's bad enough I'm being called a freak by everyone on the roster so far and I don't know why they bloody would."

"We actually wanted to congratulate you Wade, on the baby." said Stephanie. "Apparently we heard you're withchild, which is really freakish unless you were once a woman before, but yeah, congratulations."

"Who told you that?!"

Wade was getting scared as hell and he just wanted to get out of what he's probably going to do.

"Actually, a few ladies who overheard you about the whole thing told us." said Triple H.

That was when The Bella Twins and Eva Marie approached them all and gave a wave and a smile. For a man, he just felt like beating those girls up, but usually pregnant people don't wrestle when withchild so he just did nothing but give the girls a look and walk away.

***Later, In the ring***

Wade is having his first match in a long time in a handicap 'I Quit' match teaming with fellow former Nexus member David Otunga, who's making his return to the ring after a long absence against Big Show, Kane and Mark Henry, who were asked by Stephanie McMahon and Triple H to beat the crap out of Wade tonight.

During the match, Big Show, Kane and Mark Henry all had turns to just beat Wade to hell and the Preston born superstar didn't like this feeling one bit. He completely hated The Bella Twins and Eva Marie for just letting out the news like that and now he's getting treated like shit and his life is currently a living hell. Right now, Big Show has Wade in a submission which actually caused him pain that he could burst out tears on TV in front of everyone.

Wade was about to say 'I quit' until Sheamus' theme played and out came The Celtic Warrior himself, who sprinted into the ring and attacked Big Show, then Kane, then Mark Henry. At a point, Sheamus literally goes into warrior mode. Wade noticed so he gets onto his feet and tries to stop him.

"Stop Sheamus." said Wade. "I know you wanna do this but, it's not worth it."

Wade got out of the ring in a physical and mental state. He was just sick and in pain and he just didn't like it one bit.

***Backstage***

Wade finally got backstage and then Sheamus followed him.

"Hey fella, why are they doing this to you?" Sheamus asked. "If it's because you're British, then obviously it's just wrong to disrespect someone like you."

"No, it's not because I'm British. If it was because I'm British, I would have been treated like this for years." Wade explained.

"Then what's the problem?"

That was when Wade didn't know what to say and just pretend like he was never asked the question and walk away, but Sheamus stopped him.

"Tell me now Barrett, or I'll actually beat you to a pulp." said Sheamus.

"Fine... Apparently I got pregnant. Even I find it weird because I wasn't born a girl and I never was a girl." said Wade.

Sheamus had a quick thought, then he put his arm around his friend and out of nowhere, he kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"I promise I'l always protect you, and the baby, even if the baby's not mine." said Sheamus.

"Actually... It is." said Wade.

Then suddenly, Wade's phone goes off and it was the same doctor he saw when he had the problems and he had no clue what it was that was wrong with him. He answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" said Wade.

"Hey Mr Barrett. If you remember yesterday, when you came to see me about your problem and I found out you were withchild, well, I actually found something else." said the doctor.

"What is it?"

"You're actually expecting triplets."

"So, it's not just one child? It's three?"

"Yeah. Like I said yesterday, if you want to get rid of them, I can do that for you."

"Actually, it's okay. I'll keep them."

"Okay, have a good day."

"You too."

Wade ended the call.

"Triplets eh? This is definitely one of the most craziest days in WWE." said Sheamus.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It might not be exact but like I mentioned, I do put in my own twists in these kind of things. Anyway, here you go MommaBarrett. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait. Also I apologise to Madam Chainsaw on Fanfiction for a long wait on her other requested story. I'm still writing it and it is a pretty long story so it's why the really long wait but I'll get it up as soon as possible. If any of you have any requests for a one shot or a full story fanfic, just comment here or PM me. Of course one shots I'll do it in a flash, but a full story is going to take a while since it does take long to write one. I hope you enjoyed and there will be more coming soon.**


End file.
